A pressure-reducing valve for supplying fuel gas having a primary pressure introduced from a fuel tank to a fuel cell while reducing the primary pressure to a predetermined secondary pressure is used in a fuel cell system.
JP10-169792 A published by the Japan Patent Office in 1998 proposes a pressure-reducing valve designed for a large flow of high-pressure fuel gas. The valve comprises a plurality of plates and elastic spacers alternately laminated to form slits between the plates.
JP2010-026825 A published by the Japan Patent Office proposes a poppet-type pressure-reducing valve. This pressure-reducing valve comprises a valve seat for allowing the passage of gas and a poppet-like valve body facing this valve seat so as to define a throttled flow passage there-between.